


Best Friends

by Laurasauras



Series: AO3 Anniversary Flash Fiction [20]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras
Summary: Signless is always patient with his followers. That doesn't extend to Psii.





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Please write a platonic Sign/Psii there’s not enough of them and they’re so good

Sign is in the middle of a sermon. Which of course is very important and you're glad he's doing it. But you've heard this one before. And every one before. He practices them in his sleep. Dolorosa and Disciple don't seem to notice. You do.

Anyway, the best way to get through this lecture, you mean sermon, is to just ... mess with him a bit. 

You're levitating tiny rocks and knocking them into his horns. He doesn't even flinch. Probably his horns are too nubby to even feel anything. Dolorosa comes over to investigate why you're giggling to yourself and you have to stop. 

After everyone leaves, Sign whaps you across your horns. You cackle and zap him with your psionics. He yelps and tackles you to the ground.

'It's not  _fair_  to use your stupid powers!' he says.

'Not fair of you to use your strength,' you wheeze from underneath him.

He disregards this entirely in favour of leaning his hand on your chest and hitting you with the other one.

'I'm!'  _smack_ 'such!'  _smack_ 'a patient!'  _smack_ 'troll!'  _smack_  'when you're not around!'

You're giggling too much to protest that ridiculous statement. 

'Sign,' Dolorosa says warningly. 

He stops hitting you to glare up at her. 

'He  _started it_ ,' Sign says. 

'I can handle myself, Dol,' you say.

You levitate him off you and fling him a few feet away for good measure. He hisses at you.

'You are  _adults_ ,' Dolorosa sighs. 

'I'm helping Sign make up for a childhood without scrapping,' you tell her, putting on your most pious face. 'It's good for the revolution.'

Sign tackles you again while you aren't looking at him. You bite his ear and he yelps.

Dolorosa sighs again and leaves you to it. You take that as reason enough to jab all your pointiest bits into Sign. You have lots of pointy bits. The wrestle escalates until you're both panting, more from laughing than from actual exertion. 

He rolls off you and hits you once more, lazily, on the face. 

'You like me really, though, right?' you check.

' _Fuck_ yes,' he says. 'You're my best fucking friend.'

You grin. Running away to join his revolution was the best thing you ever did. 


End file.
